


Rest Your Love On Me

by honeywonderland



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, They are all soft, idk to tag, maybe fluff?, minsoo is soft, wooseok is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywonderland/pseuds/honeywonderland
Summary: “Yeah there is another one but…. I think we can’t do it.” Bitto reluctantly answers.“Well, what is it?” the men ask.“Cuddle/sleep with your lover.” Bitto says.“Oh.” was all they can say.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	Rest Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a 3k+ fic. and also first time writing a woogyeol au. i hope you like this one. i want this to have chapters but i'm still too far from working on that. and i don't have any titles ready so i just put on the title of the song i listened and somewhat fits in the story (or not).

It's been a year since they moved dorms. And it's also been a year since Kogyeol is suffering from insomnia. It's a mystery how Kogyeol got his insomnia. Never did he had troubles sleeping late at night (or dawn), but he can also fall asleep even when he had 2 cups (venti) of iced americano from Starbucks. He tried various methods on how to sleep. He slept early, didn't took naps in the afternoon, also tried to stay away from caffeine for a week, he drinks warm milk before going to bed, even tried the method he once saw on a Mr. Bean show: count sheeps. He even went to a hospital to get a professional’s help yet he still can't sleep. The most number of hours he can sleep is about an hour or two. Two and half hours are max and this brings discomfort to Kogyeol a lot. 

"Gyeol, your eyebags are about to become eye-luggages." Kuhn teased him.

"Shut up hyung, these luggages should be thrown out now. I can't believe I'm having these luggages for over a year now." Kogyeol hissed.

"Don't worry. We're having our full packed schedules next month. Maybe it will be the time you'll get sleep from all the tiredness." Yein inserts.

"Yeah, I hope so. I hope so." Kogyeol says.

* * *

"Hyung, your eyebags.... are so dark. What happened?" Xiao, the maknae worries.

"I still can't get sleep, Xiao. I feel so tired." Kogyeol heavily sighs.

"Gyeol, you still can't get enough sleep? Should we go to the doctor's now?" Yein, being the mom worries.

"It's okay. I think I can still manage. I'll just have some rest over there. That's okay right?" Kogyeol asks.

A bunch of sure's and of courses can be heard through the practice room as he drags his tired body to get some shuteye in the corner.

* * *

"Guys, I think we should think what to do about Kogyeol's insomnia." Yein says.

"You know what hyung, I noticed he got insomnia the moment we transferred dorms." Gyujin exclaims.

"Yeah hyung! I also noticed that!" Hwanhee agrees. "No you didn't noticed because Gyujin hyung said it to you before. Stop with your acts." Xiao interrupts. 

"You know what Dongyeol, you're such a cock blocker. I was genuinely worried about Gyeol hyung yet you still have a way to interrupt me." Hwanhee says. 

"I'm just saying stop acting like you're the one who noticed it first when it was Gyujin hyung who brought it up." Dongyeol said back.

"Okay kids that's enough fight for today. If I see you two fight again in the dorms, I would kick you two out." Yein threatens.

"But you know what Yein, Gyujin is right. It's been a year since we changed dorms and Gyeol has insomnia for about a year now." Bitto says.

“Hyung what if there’s a ghost in our dorms?! And that’s making Gyeol lose his sleep?!” Hwanhee scarily asks.

“Hwan, if there’s a ghost in our dorms, then Kogyeol won’t be the one suffering insomnia right now, it would be YOU.” Kuhn teases Hwanhee making the younger scream in fright.

“Shut up Hwanhee. You’re too loud. Kogyeol might wake up.” Yein says.

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s okay. We’ll just continue to think how we can let Kogyeol sleep for eight hours. Or just even four hours. Kogyeol seriously looks pitiful right now.” Yein glances at Kogyeol sleeping.

“Look hyung! I researched ways to end insomnia.” Xiao excitingly says.

“No Yeol, we won’t end his insomnia. Just alleviate it. You can’t just end it in one blow.” Kuhn affectionately tells Xiao while stroking on his hair.

“Really, hyung? Then I’ll look for some more.”

“How about this hyung? Steps on coping up on your insomnia?” Bitto says.

“Yeah that can do. What does it say?” Yein intercepts.

“Number one is you should stay away from things that make you stress.” Bitto says while looking at Hwanhee and Xiao.

“What?” Hwanhee and Xiao ask at the same time.

“Gyeol uses the room for himself. And the kids are in the living room, so maybe that’s solved for now. Okay kids? No coming into Gyeol’s room for a while okay?” Yein says.

“But hyung-” Xiao interrupts. “No buts Yeol. Just listen to hyung okay? You too, Hwanhee.” Yein says to Hwanhee and Xiao. “Okay hyung.” the kids answer sadly.

“What’s next Bitto?” Yein asks. “Drink warm milk before sleeping.” “But Kogyeol has done that yet no effects. Next?” Kuhn says.

“Tire yourself so that you would sleep immediately.” Bitto says. “But we’ve been doing that for a month and still no effects on Gyeol.” Yein says. “Other tips?” Gyujin asks.

“Yeah there is another one but…. I think we can’t do it.” Bitto reluctantly answers.

“Well, what is it?” the men ask.

“Cuddle/sleep with your lover.” Bitto says.

“Oh.” was all they can say.

* * *

Wooseok is about to go to the company to have a meeting for his coming endorsements when he felt his phone vibrate.

**Seon Sunyoul calling....**

"Yes Youl?" Wooseok asks the other line.

"Where are you Seok? I have something to tell to you." Yein seriously says.

"You're making me nervous Yein. What's up? I'm about to go the company for a meeting." Wooseok says.

"What time do you think you'll be finished?" 

"About an hour or two? Why? Is there something wrong?" Wooseok worriedly asks.

"It's best if we talk personally. I'll wait in the basement. Practice room number three. I'll wait for you there." Yein says.

"Okay. I'll just text you if we're about to finish."

"Okay Seok. Take care."

"Yes Youl, you too."

* * *

Wooseok’s meeting with the board ended up taking three hours so he hurriedly runs through the staircase down to the basement to meet with Yein.

“ _Oh the lights are still on.”_ Wooseok tells to himself.

As he approaches the practice room, noises form the kids have reached his ears. Hwanhee and Xiao still bickering, Sunyoul just singing, Kuhn and Bitto talking about their lyrics and Gyeol…. Gyeol… he hasn’t seen him for over a year. Minsoo and he were boyfriends. Not until he joined that damned survival program. They naturally fell apart. It happened on a natural way. No goodbyes, no pleading, it was quiet. It was a quiet breakup yet everyone knew it. He still remembers Yein calling him late at night when he and Minsoo broke up. He remembers how Yein was so awkward calling him while checking up on him if he ate on time, or if he sleeps on time. He knew why Yein suddenly called him that night so he spent an hour explaining to Yein that he was cool about it and nothing to worry about and he also never forgot to tell him that he eats thrice a day and sleeps full 8 hours of sleep every night.

He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. It was Minsoo coming out. He’s face to face with Minsoo first time since they broke up.

“Gyeol…” Wooseok stutters.

“Seok…. Uuhh… What are you doing here?” Minsoo asks as he scratches his nape.

“I… uuh Yein wanted to talk to me about something and I think you guys are still practicing so-” Wooseok’s words were cut off when Xiao suddenly screamed.

“IT’S WOOSEOK HYUNG!” Xiao screams as he runs to Wooseok to hug him.

“Lee Dongyeol~ I missed you~” Wooseok says as he reciprocate the younger’s hug.

“Hyung! I missed you too so much! Hwanhee keeps pestering me I need you to scold him for me!” Xiao whines.

“Hyung don’t listen to him! It’s him who’s been pestering me! Don’t believe him!” Hwanhee exclaims as he also hugs Wooseok. “I miss you too hyung!”

“Aww~ I also missed you kids. You two haven’t change for the past year.” Wooseok coos the maknaes.

The kids are still clinging on to Wooseok until someone clears throat beside them. It was Kogyeol.

“Now kids, let go of your Wooseok hyung. He can’t support your weights.” Kogyeol looks at Wooseok and smirks.

“I’m exercising these days Gyeol. I’m not as frail as what you think now.” Wooseok scoffs.

“Really… huh. Good for you then. Let go of him now kids. We’re going home now.” Kogyeol drags the kids.

“Yes kids, you go home now. Kuhn hyung, Bitto please take the kids home now. I have something to tell Wooseok.” Yein asks the two guys.

“You’re going to talk about _that_ right?” Bitto asks. “Yeah so you can go now, please.”

“What’s _that_ Yein?” Wooseok asks.

“Later Seok, I’ll just go get my things and let’s talk privately.” Yein walks away to clean up.

* * *

“But we already broke up Youl. You just can’t expect me to say yes just because Gyeol is having insomnia.” Wooseok barely says.

“I know Seok and it’s so dumb for me to be asking for your favor when you two already ended things.” Yein sighs.

“I’m really sorry Yein but I don’t think I can do it. Maybe you can try the members. Maybe Xiao or Hwanhee could be his body warmers at night.”

“About that….” Yein then proceeds to tell Wooseok what happened last week.

> ***last week***

“You know what Yein, why don’t we just try with ourselves first? If that doesn’t work, then we should tell Wooseok.” Kuhn suggests.

“I agree with Kuhn hyung Yein. Besides that website I found was probably a scam.” Bitto seconds the motions.

“Okay, we’ll try this week. But if this doesn’t work, I’m calling Wooseok.” Yein sighs.

> **1 st night**

“Hyuuuuung~~~ can I sleep with you tonight? I am about to go deaf because of Hwanhee’s snores.” Xiao knocks onto Kogyeol’s door.

“Get inside here then baby. You brought your pillows right?” Kogyeol says.

“Yeah hyung! I’m going in!” Xiao exclaims.

3AM. Xiao wakes up from his sleep finding Kogyeol not beside him anymore. “Minsoo hyung?” calls the younger one. “Xiao? Why are you awake? Did I wake you up?” Kogyeol asks. “No hyung. Why are you not sleeping?” Xiao asks half awake. “I’m sorry baby but hyung really can’t sleep. I managed to get some shuteye an hour ago so don’t mind me and quickly go back to sleep baby.” Kogyeol coos the younger while stroking his hair to put him back to sleep. “Mhhm… okay hyung good night then.” Xiao finally goes back to sleep. “Good night too baby.”

> **2 nd night**

“Minsoooooooo~~~ are you there? Minsoooooooo!!!” Bitto calls out Kogyeol.

“What?”

“Minsoo, can I sleep here tonight? My aircon acted up and now it’s a heater.” Bitto lies.

“Okay. Come in then. I won’t get up from my bed just to open the door.” Kogyeol says.

“Cool. Just stay on your bed.” Bitto then barges in. “I’ll sleep beside you Minsoo.”

Before Minsoo could protest, Bitto already positioned himself beside him and pulled up the blanket up to his chest and said his goodnight’s to Minsoo. “Okay, goodnight too.” Minsoo defeated answers back.

“HEY LEE CHANGHYUN! WAKE UP YOU TORTOISE!” Kuhn shouts in his ear.

“Ahhh hyung~~ stop with your shouts. It’s still early.” Bitto whines. “What early are you saying about, it’s already 4PM you dummy.” Kuhn says. “WHAT? 4PM? WHERE’S KOGYEOL, HYUNG?” Bitto asks surprisingly. “Idiot. He already went to the company earlier in the morning. I happened to wake up at 4AM and found him in the kitchen playing games. He haven’t slept yet because you’re snoring like there’s no tomorrow.” Kuhn then kicks him on the butt. “Ouch! That hurts!” Bitto whines. And that day ended with Bitto saying his apologies to Kogyeol the moment he entered the dorms.

It went like that for the rest of the week. After Bitto was Yein, then Gyujin, then Kuhn and after that was Hwanhee until Kogyeol noticed what they were doing on the 7th night.

“Guys, are you purposely trying to sleep beside me? These past few days, you guys are weird especially when we are going to sleep. Tell me, what’s happening?” Kogyeol confronts them.

“It’s because we’re getting worried about your insomnia. Gyeol, it’s over a year since you had a good night’s sleep.” Yein says.

“Yeah hyung, we just tried what Bitto hyung searched last week. Well, I don’t think it’s going to work since we don’t fit in that criteria.” Hwanhee says.

“Well, what does it say then?” Kogyeol asks curiously.

“It was cuddle/sleep with your lover but then we don’t fit in that so we don’t count.” Gyujin directly says.

“Han Gyujin.” “Gyujin hyung!” “Way to go Han Gyujin.” “That was supposed to be a secret Han Gyujin.” Complaints from the members flooded the dorms.

Minsoo chuckles. “As expected of Han Gyujin. He really can’t tell a lie.”

“Was that supposed to be a secret? You guys didn’t tell me!” Gyujin says.

“Yeah that was a secret Han Gyujin.” Yein then turns to Kogyeol. “So how was it? Did you get a good sleep with anyone of us?” he asked curiously.

“Hmmm…. With Xiao, it felt like I’m tucking baby to sleep. Bitto’s snoring kept me awake, Yein was so clingy with me I could barely breathe. And Gyujin… uhhmm it was well…. awkward. I didn’t get to sleep at all with Kuhn hyung because he kept joking around and with Hwanhee, I went out of the bedroom because he kept kicking me in the nuts.” Kogyeol truthfully answers.

The rest of the members turned into beet red from embarrassment.

“Hey guys. It’s okay and thanks for your efforts though. I really appreciate it.” Minsoo says.

“We’re sorry hyung if we haven’t contributed anything. It seems we just made it worse.” Xiao says, on the verge of crying.

“Oh no, baby. Come here. Hyung really appreciates your effort. I’m sorry baby.” Minsoo comforts the almost crying Xiao.

* * *

“So, that's what happened Seok. So? What do you think? Will you do it? Please? Please? Please?” Yein pleads to Wooseok.

“Okay fine. But just this once okay? You know our relationship right?” Wooseok says in defeat.

“OF COURSE! Thank you so much Seok!” Yein hugs Wooseok. “But don’t tell him or the kids okay? I might slip in later at midnight so be sure to open me later.” Wooseok says. “Of course. I’ll text you when the kids are sleeping already. Kuhn hyung and Bitto already know so it’s okay.” Yein assures him.

> ***12MN***

Kogyeol on his bed keeps fidgeting. He still can't sleep. No matter how many toss and turns he make, he can't get that perfect position to sleep in. Not until he hears the door creaks open that made him freeze and close his eyes immediately. " _Is it Yein? I hope he doesn't catch me awake. I don't want him to worry again."_ Kogyeol thought.

He can feel the other side of the bed sink, sign of another person beside him. He can feel someone's hand snaking around his waist. He still closed his eyes yet the smell of a familiar scent didn't escaped his nose. He knows this scent. He knows someone smelling like vanilla. He knows it's _him_.

"I know your awake Gyeol. So come face me big baby." Wooseok says to him.

"What are you doing here Seok?" Minsoo asks still not turning to him.

"I'm not gonna say anything until you face me." Wooseok firmly says.

"Okay fine, but don't look at my face. I'm a mess." Kogyeol says.

"Okay baby I won't look at you. Just please, face me. Hmm?" Wooseok begs.

Kogyeol now turns around to face Wooseok but he is greeted with a peck on his lips. Wooseok then cups his face and looks intimately at his face. Shock can be seen on Wooseok's face upon seeing the face of Kogyeol. Shallow cheeks, pale lips and dark circles under his eyes: he can describe Kogyeol as a walking skeleton in this state.

"Oh my god baby. I- What happened to you?" Wooseok asks him with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, please don't look at me like that. My face is a mess. I haven't had a full sleep in a year." Minsoo shyly looks away.

"No baby. You still look amazing yet you look like zombie." Wooseok jokingly says.

Kogyeol cups Wooseok face as he lands a kiss on his lips. It lingered for a moment until he licked the younger's lower lip earning a moan from him thus allowing him to slide his tongue inside. It's been so long since he had kissed Wooseok like this that by the time they parted away, heavy breaths can be heard. 

"Seok, tell me. What are you doing here, really?" Minsoo asks.

"Gyeol, Yein asked me to help you sleep. He says it's been over a year since you suffered from this and... you know... it's also been a year since we broke up." Wooseok looks away. "When we were still together, we always shared the same room and bed and I think you got used to it too much that you're now suffering from insomnia." Wooseok adds. 

"No really. I'm okay. I know you're busy too and I'm not going to be that selfish ex-boyfriend who would cling on his past lover just to get back together again." Minsoo says bitterly.

"You know that everyone deserves a second chance right? Even you... and me." Wooseok shyly says.

"Seok, please don't make this hard for me. I still love you and I'm giving you the chance to leave. I know there's someone out there much better than me. Who would give you endless love, give you all their time, and I don't think... I deserve you." Minsoo says. 

Gyeol baby, please. I love you and if this time is our second chance then I won't let it slip away." Wooseok tearily says.

"I love you too, and I promise I won't leave your side again." Minsoo rests his forehead on Wooseok.

"I won't leave you too baby. I won't. I promise." Wooseok says as he claims Kogyeol's lips one more time.

* * *

Kogyeol groggily wakes up from his sleep. 12PM. " _Huuh. I managed to sleep more than 8 hours._ " he says to himself. We'll maybe because Wooseok was with him- making love to him- that made him sleep soundly. He woke up without Wooseok beside him. " _He probably went home the moment I fell asleep."_ He was about to stand up when he saw a post it on his bedside table.

> **Baby, I went out early since I had a schedule.**
> 
> **I hope you had a good sleep when you read this.**
> 
> **I already made breakfast and put aside yours since the kids might eat it all.**
> 
> **I miss you already and call me after you read this. I love you.**
> 
> **Love,**
> 
> **Wooseok**

After he reads the post it, he suddenly receives a call from Wooseok.

> **"Hi big baby. How are you?"**
> 
> **"Hi baby. I'm fine. How's your schedule?"**
> 
> **"Tiring but since I heard your voice**
> 
> **it's okay now."**
> 
> **"That's good then. Have you eaten your lunch?"**
> 
> **"Not yet. I would gladly invite you to have lunch**
> 
> **with me instead. How's that sound?"**
> 
> **"Tempting, but I might do a rain check. How about**
> 
> **dinner tonight? What do you think?"**
> 
> **"Sounds wonderful! Let's eat at my place."**
> 
> **"At your place? You mean your own place right?"**
> 
> **"Of course! Why? Don't you want?"**
> 
> **"Of course it would be my pleasure! Finally, I can**
> 
> **meet Ddadda!"**
> 
> **"Yeah. I know you want to see Ddadda**
> 
> **and I also want to see you too."**
> 
> **"Now the baby really misses me huh? We only got**
> 
> **back yesterday night."**
> 
> **"I missed you everyday the moment we**
> 
> **broke up baby."**
> 
> **"I know. I missed you too and baby?"**
> 
> **"Hmmm?"**
> 
> **"I love you baby. I will always love you."**
> 
> **"I love you too. I will always love you**
> 
> **too."**

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is so abrupt but i don't have any idea on how to end this and if i drag this one, it might turn into a series :( i'm really sorry guys! lovelots!
> 
> +so i added some dialogues hihihi ^^


End file.
